In His Daughter's Eyes
by Short Okie
Summary: Snape's daughter comes to Hogwarts


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except my own character, Cadee.

In His Daughters eyes.

Quick note- You pronounce her name Kay-dy. Also this will take place in the trios 6th year.

Chapter 1

"Severus it's time for the girl to come out of hiding!" An older witch cried raising her hands in the air. "

I'm afraid she is right my boy, you can't keep her hidden forever. Since you were caught last week, now would be the perfect time. She would not be pressured into joining the ranks this time." The wise old wizard said staring intently at the young, but war worn man that sat in front of him.

"She will be hunted down! Have you forgotten the new death eaters that attend here! There is a young version of Lucius Malfoy here! It is too dangerous-I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Severus yelled his frustrations at the too people in the world who actually cared for him.

"Now now my boy, I do believe you are judging young Mr. Malfoy and some of his friends too harshly, there is still hope for them yet," Dumbledore chided with the ever apparent twinkle in his eye."

"But they might not! I don't want to put MY daughter in the situation that is a coin toss." Severus growled, 'Why won't they listen!'

"You can't hide her forever! She will come out sooner or later. You know her; she will take it into her own hands, once she reaches age, and come out. She has been dying to come to Hogwarts, to be with her family!" McGonagall cried, trying to make sense to her nephew. Many people didn't realize that Severus was her nephew. Snape's mother was her sister. (This IS NOT true. I only made this up for the sake of the fic.)

"You think I don't know that!" The potion master's looked furious for a moment before he wearily sat down. He shook his head in despair and looked down at his hands. After a moment he looked up with a loan tear traveling down the path of his face. "All I have wanted to do is protect her, but I have become like my own father," he spat the name out with deep threads of hate.

"No Severus. You are nothing like your father. You have kept her hidden out of love, as your father hid you from the world because of his jealousy and fear that you were better than him," Dumbledore gently stated with a voice filled with wisdom and reason.

Severus stood up and looked out the window. "Very well, Cadee Aphrodite Elizabeth Snape shall come to Hogwarts," states Severus and quickly left to organize his thoughts.

Minerva and Dumbledore stared after him for a few moments before looking at each other. "That poor girl's name, I told him to shorten it when she was born, but no. Does that stubborn idiot ever listen to me?"

"Dear Minerva, I believe a name is an important part of a person."

"Yes, this is coming from a guy named Albus Billius Dumbledore," she declared.

Severus entered his chambers and his eyes were immediate drawn to a recent picture on the fireplace mantel. The picture was of a 15 year-old girl with long, curly black hair and dark blue eyes. She waved and blew kisses to her father.

Severus smiled faintly. 'She is so much like her mother. I hope that bringing her here was not a bad decision, I couldn't bear to have her gone…I'm still not over the loss of Natalie.'

Over seas, in America, a young girl was flying threw the air concentrating on the quaffle that was heading toward her opponent. She sped up and grabbed it.

She quickly turned around and yelled, "Red form."

Her fellow chasers lined up in their positions and followed Cadee through the air. They passed it back and forth until they reached the goal and Cadee through it threw it through the goal, just as the snitch was caught. The score ended 180-90 with Cadee's team winning.

Cadee flew down to the ground along with the rest of the team.

"Way to go you guys!" Cadee was ecstatic, if they played this well during the season than they could with the state tournament.

"Hey, way to go Cadee you played really well up there today. Keep it up and you'll be scouted your 7th year," said Coach Thompson patting Cadee on the shoulder. She really looked up to him. He was a retired pro-quid ditch player who had to retire early because of an injury.

Cadee beamed. "Thanks coach!" She turned around and saw her aunt coming on to the field.

"Aunt Marty, WE WON!" Cadee yelled hugging her aunt.

Marty chuckled," I know. Congratulations you were great!" How about we go to Charla's Grill and celebrate?"

"Yeah! I love you so much! You are the best aunt ever," Cadee proclaimed hugging her again.

Laughing Marty said, "Yeah, I'm your only aunt. Now why don't you go and ask Jami and Alexia if they want to go with you."

"Alright, I'll be right back," Cadee told her aunt. She ran over to where Jami and Alex were talking with their parents. "Hey you guys, do you want to go with me to Charla's?"

"Sorry we can't, we leave for that Charms and Transfiguration camp tonight, remember?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah. Well, I better get back to my aunt, hope you guys have fun." She waved goodbye and ran back to her aunt.

"They couldn't go because they're heading to camp tonight," she told her aunt.

"That's ok; we can get it to go if you want."

"Yeah that would be great."

Later on that evening, Cadee was reading a Quidditch book when a tapping interrupted her. She looked toward the window to see a brown owl.

'That's daddy's owl!' She thought excitedly.

She opened the window. "Hi Marco, have you missed me?"

The owl hooted and nudged her finger.

Cadee took the letter off of him. She opened the envelope and took the letter out. As she was reading it, her eyes grew big.

"Aunt Marty, come here quick!"

Her aunt ran into the room. "What is it?"

Cadee held up the letter, "Listen to this,

_Dear Cadee,_

_This letter took me awhile to write because I feel that I am going against my better judgment. Last weekend there was a Deatheaters meeting. During that meeting I was accused of being a spy and was found guilty. I was able to escape unharmed though, thanks to Fawks. The point is now that I am no longer associated with the Dark Lord, Dumbledore, Minerva, and I have come to the decision that it is time for you to come home to us. You will travel here next week by pork key provided by the America Ministry of Magic. You will need to arrive at the takeoff office on Monday at 12 noon. Please be ready. I will meet you at your destination so DO NOT wonder off. I must go now. I have dearly missed you._

_Love Always,_

_Your Father_

"Isn't this great! I finally get to go to Hogwarts. I wonder how the Quidditch teams are there? What house will I be put in? Do you think people will like me?" Cadee said this all in one, big rush.

"Whoa, slow down Cadee. First things first. We need to get you packed. I do believe the owl was delayed because it's not like your father to give us such short of notice. Only two days to do this, so we better get started," Marty said while heading toward the attic where the extra packing trunks were kept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later Cadee was standing in a line at the AMoM. They called her up to the window.

"Alright miss, what may I help you with?" the old lady behind the counter asked.

"I'm here to pick up a port key that my father Severus Snape arranged for two weeks ago," Cadee answered back politely.

"Hold on one moment please," the lady said as she scanned some parchment. "Ah yes here you are. Here, take this paperwork and report to the takeoff room immediately," She told Cadee as she handed her some papers.

"Thank you." Cadee took the papers and headed over to her aunt.

"Ok, we have to go to the takeoff room immediately," she told her aunt.

"Actually honey, I can't go with you. Only the travelers are allowed to enter that room," Marty informed her.

Cadee hugged her aunt fiercely and said a tearful goodbye, promising to visit as soon as she was able to. She then walked to her destination and waited for the signal to go.

"Alright miss," a man in uniform said, "make sure you have a good hold on all your stuff."

Cadee checked her things and nodded at the man that she was ready.

"Ok then missy, grab a hold of this key then."

Cadee grabbed the ring and felt the familiar tug on her naval area. She appeared in a small pub area, where she was greeted by a lady.

"Hello dear, you must be Cadee. Your father asked me to keep an eye on you until he got here. He also informed me to feed you so order anything you want from this menu." The lady handed her a menu that said Madam Rosemerta's.

Cadee looked at it for a few minutes and handed it back, telling the lady what she wanted. She sat there for about thirty minutes eating her food and waiting. Finally she saw her father walk through the door.

"DADDY!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright then. That's all for this chapter and I will try to update soon. I will give you a fair warning though- I AM A COLLEGE STUDENT! That means updates won't have a set time it could be anywhere from a couple of days to a month until I get the chance to update. Also I'm working on a pokemon fanfic that I will be putting up in a while. Anyways please review!


End file.
